Breaking the List
by OceansMadeForYou
Summary: We all do things that change our lives forever, and we all have rules we make to keep ourselves from getting hurt, but what happens when you start to break them?
1. Ch 1

DISLCLAIMER: I wrote this because I didn't only want to write depressing TDDUP (Till Death Do Us Part) Which I strongly recommend thakt you read. I don't own the newsies or anything else from the movie, Disney does. Slider is mine, and so are all the witty comments. (lol) Thanks to Sprite who was very helpful, and started my brain's slow movement. I hope you all enjoy and click that little blue button at the bottom of the page.  
  
Okay I have tweaked this because I know I messed up the flashback. Grrr *bangs head on something* I'm really sry, but now it's fixed.  
  
Sli  
  
I rubbed my eyes filled with sleep and other particles of unknown origin. I was sore all over and mad. I was so very mad at myself. I had gotten off track, defied my list, slept in wet grass. I had two lists at the moment. One that under no circumstances was to change, and the other, less permanent list, was my plan on my life at the current moment. The first list went something like this:  
  
Trust no one  
  
Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer  
  
Don't make friends.  
  
Always lie  
  
Never sleep in wet grass  
  
I had added the fifth one on this morning. The second list was better in theory in action seeing how I had only managed, so far, the last point.  
  
Find a place to stay  
  
Get a job  
  
Don't get caught  
  
Of course I was now, wet, friendless, jobless, hungry, and had the feeling that I was about to get a headache. I stood up and looked about me. According to what I saw around me I was in Central Park. I decided on a plan of action, food, than information, than food, than sleep, than food, than, work, than sleep, than food. At least that was my dream plan of action. A job was needed before food, and sleep, like I would ever get that. I posed a mental question to myself, what would be the best way to get a job. I thought then of the job I wanted. I was a boy, so I had pretty much open options, except seamstress and stuff. Factories were out, I need to be able to run away quickly, and they were often locked. Heavy labor was out, I wouldn't last. Store clerk was out, I was horrible with numbers and I would be seen repeatedly in the same place. I had to do something outdoors. Then it hit me, and I gave myself a mental kick, newspapers. I could sell them. It was perfect. I just had to develop a plan on "befriending" a newsie, and letting them "show me the ropes." This would be easy, they were probably crawling all over Central Park.  
  
I spotted one waving a newspaper above his head screaming about mass murders. I cringed at the thought. I pretended to be totally oblivious with what was going on around me and ran right into him, "Damn it kid, watch where you're going."  
  
"Sorry, so you're a newsie."  
  
"Yeah, you could tell?" I stared at him taking in his cigar, and mismatched plaids. His sarcastic comment would have normally amused me but I was occupied at the moment. Sheepishly grinning I replied, "Well, I have been considering this profession."  
  
"Uh huh, well what paper would you sell for?" I gave myself a mental pat for looking at his paper earlier, "The World."  
  
"Really," I nodded, "I sell there. Hey, if you want I could show you how it's done."  
  
"Thanks, erm..?"  
  
"The name's Racetrack, or Race, depends on what you want from me." I gave an appropriate laugh, "I'm Matthew." Race let out a grunt of disproval, "Matthew huh? I think we should change that. How about Slider, seeing how you slid right into me."  
  
"Why not?" Racetrack grinned and shoved a few papes at me, "Well, kid give it a try."  
  
Three hours latter and I had sold about forty papers. I guess it helped being in the acting business.  
  
FLASHBACK (a/n does that help?)  
  
"Ah come on Charlie, you know they'll love you."  
  
"Ha, they'll love seeing me kill myself over you."  
  
"Just pretend that they'll love you then. You're an actress, act." I slapped Matthew responding, "You're my brother, comfort my woes."  
  
"You don't have any woes fair maiden."  
  
"Sire, anyone may have woes, from the richest man to the most unfortunate street pauper." The door flew open, "I'd love to hear all about these woes of yours, but right now it's my turn. My woe will be having to kill you both if you don't get your scrawny butts out on that stage." Matthew and I hurried past Gary and onto the stage.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Race's was talking to me about some restaurant, "So do you want to go?" I looked at him, "Uh, sure."  
  
I had no idea where we were headed but I followed Race through the streets of new York until we reached a small diner. They walked in and were greeted by loud cries of 'hey Race,' and 'hows it rollin.' Race smiled and sat down next to a kid with and eye patch. He beckoned me to join them. "So, who's the kid?"  
  
"Slider meet Blink, Blink this is Slider." I spit shook with him, a custom that Race had explained to me. Blink gave a laugh, "So, where did you pick him up?"  
  
"He ran into me this morning in Central Park, we sold papes together."  
  
"Huh, well is he going to be a full time newsie," Blink questioned. I thought quickly, what would a guy say, "I suppose I am."  
  
Blink nodded, "Welcome, to the Manhattan newsies." I smiled.  
  
A/N I hope that helps r/r and tell me if it needs more tweaking!  
  
Sli 


	2. Ch 2

A/N I'll try to slow it down.  
  
Crunch: Thank you so much, and here's an update.  
  
Asp: Very right you were, and I'm really glad you drew that to my attention. I had the flashback in italics earlier, which I've never used before and it didn't show up. I hope you'll continue reading and that it will be clearer now. Thanks again!  
  
BitterSweet: I'm glad that you like it, and I hope I made it less confusing.  
  
Spark: Have fun being sedated!  
  
Sprite: How is it, how is it?? ROAD TRIP!!! Thanks byya!  
  
Fire: Remember the stalker threat??  
  
Fingers: Just read the e-mail  
  
And now the story after all my painful notes:  
  
It was four in the morning, and I had just finished a bath. I towel dried my hair, it was cropped boyishly short. I stepped into one of the stalls to finish getting ready. I re-wrapped my small breasts and stepped out of the stall. I pulled the shirt over my head and tucked it into my pants. I then pulled a vest on and let my suspenders hang down. Walking out of the bathroom I laid back down on my bunk. I stayed there for about five minutes, then I got up again. I was antsy.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
A/N there was a flashback in the last chp, but I don't think it was very clear, I hope this helps.  
  
"What's going on here?" I frowned, "Matt, it's nothing just forget it." Matthew frowned, the crowd was getting restless, grabbing my hand he led me onto the stage, "So this is the jest you play me with?"  
  
"This is no jest Sir, it is the truth," I crossed by him whispering in his ear, "Forget it, just act."  
  
"The truth? That in itself is a lie." I frowned, that wasn't in the script, "Lie, it is no lie. I would never pass false words through these lips."  
  
"Those lips, the lips that have kissed so many other men?"  
  
"These are virgin lips, as you should well know."  
  
"I don't know, lady you have closed yourself off from me."  
  
"I have been forced into this locked box, you should know because you hold the key."  
  
"Well, have your key than lady, I am through with you." Matthew stormed off the stage, and I exited in the opposite direction.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
I heard Kloppman coming up the stairs, mumbling to himself. I got out of bed and walked around, I was pacing as he entered the door, "Couldn't sleep?" I shook my head. He nodded and began to wake up the other boys. I stood and watched not sure what actions to take. Kloppman turned back to me, "If you want you can wait for them downstairs." I made no reply but hurried down the wooden steps.  
  
The boys charged down the stairs as if being chased by rabid bulls. They barely took notice of me and I followed them down to the Distribution Office. I waited in line contemplating how many papes I should buy. I counted the little money I had, it was about twenty cents, and I bought all the papers I could with it. Most of the newsies had dispersed, so I headed towards Central park alone.  
  
I saw Blink selling with a boy I think went by the name Mush. They didn't notice me, and I was trying to keep to myself as much as possible. Still, what were the odds that everyone I had ever done anything to was looking for me at the same time, about one in a million? Right, one in a million. Yet, Gary's band would be after me, minus Gary of course, and Matthew, well some one would get revenge for him. Then I thought of the police, but easily dismissed them, they probably had better things on their minds. So, buy process of elimination, I had less to worry about all ready. But I had already broken one of the most important things on my list. I didn't know where my enemies were. Or, who they were, or even what they were planning. Hell, I barley even knew how to sell papers.  
  
"Rabid dogs loose in the city. Killed five already," A few bought, but that wasn't very good. I remembered Race's improving the truth, but I found out it was easier not too. The only problem was it sold fewer papers. I glanced at the article, 'Mayor's dog is loose.'  
  
"Mayor is killed by his own dog," I screamed. That certainly gained attention, and a few more papers were sold. The day's minutes rolled by in such a fashion, until I had about five papers left. I decided to leave Central Park, and sell them on my way to lunch, wherever I would eat. I thought about going to the restaurant I went to yesterday, but decided against it. I wasn't supposed to make friends, I sternly told myself.  
  
An arm was slung around my shoulder, "Heya Slider, where you headed?"  
  
"Lunch."  
  
"Are you going to Tibby's?"  
  
"Well, I was actually thinking of going somewhere else, but you go ahead."  
  
"I think not! You're coming to Tibby's with me, besides all true newsies eat there, not to mention we get a discount. I'm Skittery by the way."  
  
"I've never met you."  
  
"Jack notified us all about you, so how's the selling?" he glanced down at the three remaining paper in my hands.  
  
"Not too bad," I responded. I proceeded to sell one to a passing gentleman. Skittery grabbed my remaining papes, and quickly sold them, handing me the change, "Come on, let's eat." I reluctantly walked into the small diner.  
  
Newsies were everywhere, more than last time. I had a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach that made me want to throw up. Skittery gave me a quizzical glance and sat down at a table. I turned around to exit the store, but Jack walked in, "Where are you going? The afternoon addition isn't selling yet you know." I stepped away from him, and sat down at a table, he proceeded to sit across from me.  
  
"So, how was you're selling?" I shrugged, "That good huh?" I shrugged again. "You know talking wouldn't kill you."  
  
Suddenly I felt very angry with him. I stood up and pressed my hands flat on the wooden table, "Yes it could."  
  
I slammed the door of Tibby's behind me and stomped through the streets of New York. Kicking a stone in front of me I cursed myself. I lost my cool far too easily. Jack knew something was going on. I sat down next to some beggar and smiled at him, "Heya."  
  
The man stared at me. An eerie look in his eyes, "Do you have any money?"  
  
I shook my head, knowing I was lying to him. The man sighed, "Neither do I, at least not on me." We sat there for a while. It probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, but I didn't care, "What's you're name?"  
  
"John, what about you." I decided to tell him my newsie name, "Slider."  
  
"You know I'm not really a beggar."  
  
I stared at him, if he wasn't a beggar then what was he doing here. I proceeded to voice this comment. He laughed, "I have the day off from my job. I'm a store clerk. I felt like doing this today."  
  
"You just felt like being a beggar?"  
  
"Yep, my boss' niece was in town and she decided to help him out in the store today, so he didn't need me."  
  
He stood up brushing he pants off. I stood up next to him, "So," I trailed off.  
  
"You want to come to my apartment, I'll make us coffee, or tea, or beer."  
  
"Why are you inviting me?" John laughed then became somber, "I act like a beggar a lot because I find it an interesting way to judge man kind. Well, in all the time I've done it you've been the first one to talk to me, and not give me money. I think that's reason enough to invite you over." Grinning I agreed and we headed to his apartment building.  
  
A/N Well? Is this better, dramatic irony eh? (that's the right one, right?) please review! I don't mind flames, or critiquing, if it's a fair statement. I know Skitts is occ, at least at the moment, and I'm sry, but that's just how it is right now. 


	3. Ch 3

A/N Here's another. I'm sry that I'm such a terrible updater TDDUP will come soon..I hope!  
  
John's apartment was small and plain. He lived on the fourth floor of a tenement. It was made up of only one room. There was a bed by the window, and a stove in one corner. A table sat on a rug not too far from the stove. It was defiantly lived in by a man.  
  
John walked over to the stove and put some water on to boil. "Do you want to sit down?"  
  
"Sure," I sat down on one of the chairs. John joined me, "So kid, what do you do?"  
  
"Well, I'm a newsie." John gave me a look, "A newsie huh?"  
  
"Yeah," I said it as more of a question than as a statement. "I just don't see you doing that kid. Hawkin' the headlines and all."  
  
"Oh." I took a deep gulp of my tea. "What do you see me doing instead?" John thought about this for a moment, "I dunno kid, you're like the ocean. People see the surface, but you never know what's underneath. I used to be a sailor you know." John launched into long tales about his different voyages, but I didn't hear them. I kept thinking about what he said 'you're like an ocean.'  
  
"Uh, what time is it?" John looked at his clock, "5:10, dang you missed the afternoon addition."  
  
"Ah, crap. I better go." John nodded and stood up, walking me to his apartment door, "Come back, it was nice to talk with you."  
  
"Um, sure." I ran out of the tenement, down the stairs, and into the streets of New York. Evening was coming upon the city fast. I walked away from the building wrapping my jacket around me, a breeze had picked up and I was surprisingly cold. How stupid was I? I couldn't go back there. List, list, I had to stay hidden, but John there was no threat.  
  
I had no idea where to go, the boys were probably finishing selling or already done. I picked a stoop and sat down on it. I heard the laughter of a familiar voice come towards me.  
  
Jack rounded the corner and saw a familiar figure sitting on a tenement stoop. A look of fear crossed his eyes. He turned and rammed his head into the metal railing forgetting that it was there. Reeling back he tripped over his own feet falling down the concrete steps, and ended up sitting ungracefully on the side walk. Standing up he walked backwards right into a game of marbles. Several kids screamed angrily at him, and a few threw marbles at him. He continued hastily backwards, turned into an alley hit some trashcans and ended up sprawled in the pile of trashcans and covered with food remains.  
  
I picked several apple peals of me. I shook my head, ridding my hair of food particles. "That was pretty funny." Jack's face peered down at me. "Oh yeah, it was really funny," a scowl formed on my lips as I responded to his statement.  
  
"I thought it was," Jack extended a hand to help me up out of the pile of debris, "Those kids really like you."  
  
"Oh they're just jealous because I'm so good at marbles." Jack laughed, then sobered, "You need to explain yourself."  
  
I stood up from the pile of trash, "About what?"  
  
"About Tibby's." I gave him a slight glare, "What's there to talk about?" Jack glared back, "If one of my boys thinks he is going to die, I think I deserve to know why."  
  
"How stupid can you get?" Jack pushed me up against the wall, "Listen kid, don't go getting all hoity toity with me. You're new around here so don't think for one minute that you can stay, or that we trust you."  
  
I tried to push Jack away but he was stronger then me, "Don't worry about it Jack, I know you don't trust me." I felt Jack's arms relax a little, "You're not going to ever make friends if you keep acting like this."  
  
"What make you think I want friends?" Jack looked annoyed and angry with me, "I dunno, stupid me for even caring. So, what do you want to hear huh? Oh I know I hate you, go to hell! Look you got what you wanted."  
  
I watch Jack storm away, I slid down the alley wall, my head felt like it was going to explode, I knew I wanted to cry but I didn't, I didn't let myself and I hated myself for it. I hung my head between my legs trying to clear it I stood up and walked back towards the lodging house.  
  
I waved to Kloppman and walked up the dusty stairs. Jack was playing poker and ignored me. No one was talking to me or making eye contact. I looked at Race who was concentrating very hard on his cards. I walked to my bunk and crawled under the covers, this was just what I wanted.  
  
A/N I know it's short but it's something right? Now be good and review and I'll post quicker than before! Sli 


	4. Ch 4

A/N yes the newsies are giving her the silent treatment. Just to clarify it is a her but she is disguised as a guy but it isn't one of those 'her long flowing auburn hair was exposed from under her newsie hat.' It's done properly (I hope) so her hair is cut short and well just re-read chp 2 at the very beginning. Sli  
  
I awoke to Kloppman's yelling at the boys. My body protested against my mind's urges to get up.  
  
"Come on boy," Kloppman shouted at me. I rolled out of bed and landed on the dusty wooden floor. I felt a sharp kick in my side, and looked around for the culprit. None of the boys met my eyes and I groaned, this was going to be hell.  
  
"Fifty papes," I said to the over-weight man behind the bars. They were cruelly shoved towards me, I began to walk down then steps and was shoved once more. Turning around I saw all of the newsies look the other way. I counted to ten and continued on my way.  
  
Central Park was swarming with people. I began to sell my papers to the people passing by. I plunked down on a bench, about half of my papers had been sold. Stupid newsies, stupid, New York, Stupid human race, stupid dead people, I angrily thought to myself. Standing up I kicked a stone that I had been moving with my foot. It went flying towards a passing girl, shit, "Watch out!"  
  
The girl turned abruptly towards me and ducked, the stone flew over her head. "Sorry about that!"  
  
The girl gave a slight glare, "What in hell?" I mumbled something inaudibly, "Uh, I didn't see you there."  
  
"You missed this," the girl angrily gestured towards herself.  
  
I scowled at her, "There's not much there," I made a gesture towards my chest, "anyway!"  
  
"Bastard!"  
  
"Bitch!" The girl stormed towards me and gave me a sharp push, "What was that for?"  
  
"You kicked a rock at me dumb ass," she retorted."  
  
"I didn't think ladies talked that way," I stressed the word ladies.  
  
"Ladies?" The girl asked confused, "What in hell is a lady?"  
  
"A person defined by the skirts you're wearing." The girl turned a furious shade of red, "You little ass," she pushed me back, "What is going on in that screwed," another push, "up," another push, "head of yours?" She pushed me once more for good measure.  
  
"Aw, fuck this girl what's you're name?"  
  
"Sweets, and does the twit have a name as well?"  
  
I laughed at her comment. "What," she cried indignantly. I just continued to laugh as she continued to pester me for understanding. Finally I responded to her, "I can't believe you called me a twit!"  
  
"Well, get over it."  
  
I started to sell my papers again. "Do you want some help?" I stared at the girl, "What?"  
  
"I asked if you wanted any help."  
  
"Oh right, well why not?" She grabbed some of my papers. We were done selling and Fingers began to walk away, "Where are you going?"  
  
"Brooklyn, want to come?" I thought for a minute, "Nah, I've got other engagements," she shrugged and walked away.  
  
I raced up John's steps and banged on his door. He opened it, "Well, I didn't expect to see you again."  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Actually I was on my way out, care to come to the shop with me?"  
  
"Alright," I followed John down the stairs and out into the street, he led the way to a small bookstore. He pushed open the door and turned the closed sign over so it read open.  
  
"So kid, why did you come back?"  
  
"I had nothing better to do."  
  
A smile twitched over him, "I feel loved by ya kid!" He situated himself behind a worn counter and I leaned on it, "John have you ever seen a play?"  
  
"Sure, why do you ask?"  
  
"What play?"  
  
"Ah I dunno, something about this girl and her controlling brother and what not." Words choked in my throat, "Was it good?"  
  
"Yeah, it was real good, a little morbid though."  
  
"We all told Gary that." John looked up from the books he was sorting, "Who's Gary?" I stepped backwards a little ways, and turned towards the mystery section, "Just some man I use to know."  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
The police swarmed the building staring at the charred bodies, "If it had kept going the bodies would be gone, we would have never found the bullet holes," said one man talking to the chief.  
  
"Murder?"  
  
The man nodded, "It's the only logical solution."  
  
"But who?"  
  
"My bet goes towards the actress, I think she was the sister of one of these boys."  
  
The chief stroked his moustache, "Has anyone seen her?"  
  
"I have," A tall man stepped out of the shadows, "She left when the fire started, she was still alive."  
  
The police man glared, "Who are you?"  
  
The tall man stuck out his hand, "Richard Peck, I sponsored their play company, such a shame." The police officer shook his hand, "A shame indeed."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
A/N whoo hoo I posted go me! Now review and I'll be quicker! Sli 


	5. Ch 5

A/N I'm on a two hour car drive soooo lucky you, you all get an extra EXTRA long chapter! Heh heh heh! Sli  
  
The door softly clanged as I walked outside into the streets of New York. I dragged my feet thinking about the day, dreading going back to the lodging house. I came to the end of the road, and turned away from the Newsboy's house and towards some unknown territory I was willingly invading.  
  
I walked to the Brooklyn Bridge and continued across. The murky waters splashed treacherously against the bridge's supports. I entered the territory I wandered aimlessly about. I passed several factories and pubs and headed onward.  
  
A hand clasped over my mouth and bulled me behind a cold stone building. The hand tightened around my throat, and tears pricked into my eyes as I felt my breath being cut off from me, "I didn't kill them, you've gotta believe me!"  
  
"I don't care who you killed!" My mouth parted but no words escaped, only a choking noise. "Give me you're money. I shook my head trying to tell him I didn't have any, but he pushed down on my throat harder.  
  
I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head, and I passed out his hand still firmly placed on my throat.  
  
I awoke to black, it surrounded and engulfed me. My headed pounded, and my throat was sore. I felt it and discovered it was bruised and had dried blood on it.  
  
Standing up I grabbed my head trying to stop the spinning. I leaned back against the wall coughing slightly. I began to walk away fro the ally and to nowhere. I saw the lights of a small bar that was still going.  
  
Walking inside I was greeted with a colorful and familiar sight. Men slumped over their drinks, it was so late they were completely wasted. I sat down and laid my head on the table staring at the person next to me. He was glassy eyed and wore a blue plaid shirt. A newsie hat perched jauntily on his head, which leaned against his glass.  
  
"Who are you," his words were slurred and barely understandable.  
  
"Slider," I responded.  
  
"Don't we hate you?"  
  
"You don't know me," I glared at him, he was a newsie for sure.  
  
"What happened to you," he glanced at my bruises.  
  
"I ran into a doorknob."  
  
"Uh huh, sure," He gave a small laugh.  
  
"Where'd you live?"  
  
He continued to laugh, "Brooklyn."  
  
"Where IN Brooklyn?"  
  
"The lodging house," he let out another laugh. I grabbed his arm and helped to stand him up. He slung his arm over my shoulder and put his weight on me.  
  
"Come on," I led him out of the bar and down the street, occasionally he would give me directions. "So who are you," I inquired.  
  
"Spot Conlon, the leader of Brooklyn," a cocky grin danced across his face. Then his face grew confused, "Hey, aren't you a Manhattan boy? What are you doing in Brooklyn?" he pushed himself away from me and stumbled a little.  
  
"Manhattan boys are a bunch of shit heads." Spot grinned and slung his arm back around me, "That's it?"  
  
I shrugged, "Right now it will be." Spot cocked his head, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You're too drunk to know. Tomorrow you won't even remember me."  
  
"I'm not drunk," he defiantly stated, "I'm slightly intoxicated!"  
  
I pushed him down on the stone steps of the building and sat next to him, letting him rest for a moment. He hung his head between his legs and then stood up once more. I followed his lead and walked into the lodging house behind him.  
  
He walked past the sleeping boys and up more stairs, into the attic of the building. He sat down on the bed and I went to fetch him a glass of water. I returned to a shirtless Spot waiting for me on the bed. He drank the water gratefully and proceeded to fall asleep on top of the bed  
  
I went back downstairs and into the washroom once more. I grabbed one of the towels carelessly stung about the floor, and wet it down with warm water. I sponged my neck and grimaced as the blood was wiped away.  
  
I guessed that it was about one in the morning. I let out a yawn and headed into the connecting room filled with sleeping boys. I looked around for a clean piece of floor and laid down upon it.  
  
A sharp jab was aimed towards my shoulder which I promptly ignored. It was repeated several more times and then I felt a whizzing piece of glass hit me. Sitting up I noticed that I was surrounded by boys glaring at me with varying looks of hatred, curiosity, and confusion.  
  
The boy with the before mentioned slingshot frowned, "Who are you, and what are you doing in out lodging house?"  
  
I looked around for a sign of Spot, but he was nowhere to be seen. "I'm uh, leaving now?"  
  
"Not until you answer our questions," the boys stopped my standing attempts pushing me to the floor once more.  
  
A door swung open and the Kind of Brooklyn himself stumbled down the rest of the stairs. He grabbed his head and shook it a few times, he proceeded to stumble into the washroom, and return with wetted hair. At that point in time he finally realized that not everything was normal in the lodging house.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
I poked my head up, "Do you have any recollection of the night before?"  
  
"Not really, no."  
  
I muttered a crap and proceeded to talk to him once more, "You we're really drunk, and I helped you get back to the lodging house."  
  
Spot had a brief look of understanding cross his face, "Right, I think I remember." I nodded my head enthusiastically at this improvement."  
  
He walked over to me, "Come on, we've got papes to sell, you can tell me exactly why Queens," I shook my head, "the Bowery," another shake, "Bronx?"  
  
"Manhattan."  
  
Spot nodded, "Right, about why Manhattan hates you." He pushed me down the stairs in front of him. We walked out into the bright sunlight, and Spot began to mess about with his cane, "So?"  
  
"I dunno, because I didn't want to get all chummy with them."  
  
"Well then you picked the wrong territory, Manhattan is famous for its chumminess."  
  
I let out a small laugh, "Yeah, 8th wonder of the world." We bought our papers and began to sell at Spot's favorite spot. (NPI)  
  
"So kid where did you get the bruises?"  
  
"You didn't believe me when I said I ran into a doorknob?"  
  
"I was drunk and I didn't believe you then."  
  
"A guy tried to kill me, or rob me I'm not quite sure what category it would fall under."  
  
"And you didn't do anything?"  
  
"I wasn't in exactly in the best position to do anything."  
  
"True." Suddenly out of nowhere a girl tackled Spot to the ground, "Say that I am the supreme ruler of the world," she said with the same signature smirk constantly plastered on Spot's face.  
  
Spot let out a sigh, "You're the supreme ruler of the world, now get off!" She stood up, and gave me a look.  
  
"Hey Sweets," I gave her a grin. She smiled slightly, "What are you doing here, you're a Manhattan boy."  
  
"Not today." She looked between Spot and I, "Right, well I finished selling, I'm going to see Blink in 'Hattan if you want to come along."  
  
"Alright." Sweets waved at Spot and we headed off together, "So what's the deal with you and Spot," I inquired, "I mean are you like, you know?"  
  
Sweets stopped and stared at me looking slightly appalled, and then she began to laugh at me, "My God, you don't know do you? Oh lord, you, you," she broke into more laughter.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Me and Spot, together, I'm with Blinky boy, Spot's, Spot's my brother." I stared at her, "You're brother?"  
  
"Yep, the one and only, yes, he's egotistical, annoying, controlling, overly protective, and has done almost every girl on that side of the Bridge, but hey he's family right?"  
  
"Yeah, he's family."  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Matthew why do you hate me?"  
  
"I don't hate you, we're family."  
  
"Screw family, family doesn't stop people from living."  
  
"I'm not trying to stop you from living, just dying."  
  
"Some brother you are!" I stormed out of the room slamming the door behind me.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Sweets and I had crossed the bridge, and were walking towards Tibby's, she was suddenly pulled into a passionate kiss. I waited briefly for them to break up, but soon had enough of them sticking their tongues down each other's throats, and walked into Tibby's alone.  
  
A/N ok I feel like ending the chapter here, so blaaaaaaaaaaah! Sli 


	6. Ch 6

A/N Well, well we have a chapter don't we! Ha! Ha! Erm yes thanks to all!  
  
"Well, well, well look whose back," a snide voice came from the corner. Several laughs echoed around the room. I walked over to the bar and sat down staring at the worn finish of the counter top. I had the sudden urge to bang my head repeatedly against the table, but refrained. Sweets walked in with Blink's arms wrapped around her, face all a glow. She sat down next to me and ordered a drink as Blink began to do strange things to her ear.  
  
"Could you possibly refrain from that?" I stared at Blink pointedly. He removed his mouth and flashed me a smile, "Sure."  
  
Sweets pouted for a minute, "So, what's this about you hating the 'Hattan boys?" Blink cocked his head, "You hate the 'Hattan boys?" he said rather loudly. Several heads perked up until the room was filled with people asking about me hating the 'Hattan boys.  
  
I sent a glare towards Sweets who innocently turned away from me. Jack sauntered up towards me and sat down next to me, ordering a beer. His drink was brought to him and he took a sip, my eyes followed his every movement. Wiping his mouth he turned towards me, "So, what's this about you hating the 'Hattan boys?"  
  
I stammered searching for an answer. Jack pulled me off my stool and slung his arm around my shoulders, "'Cause the way I see it you can't really afford to hate us, now can you?"  
  
I shot him a quivering smile, "No I suppose not."  
  
"Exactly, and I think we could all make this a pleasant experience if we all just got along. Now what do you say to that."  
  
I nodded, knowing this was not the place to argue. "I knew that we could come to an agreement, 'cause you don't hate me boys anymore, now do you?"  
  
"Not at all, we've become like family." Jack and I slid into a booth, positioned across from David, Race, and Snoddy. Race removed the cigar from hid mouth and stared at me for a while, "There's something weird about you kid, I don't like it."  
  
I shrugged, "nah, there's nothing weird about me besides, weird is such a strong word."  
  
"Like I said, weird." Snoddy perked up from his reverie, "Wait, who's weird?"  
  
Race pointed at me with his cigar, "Him."  
  
"Haven't I seen you before?" I stared at Snoddy, had I seen him? "No, I don't think so."  
  
Snoddy persisted, "Where do you come from?"  
  
"Oh, no place in particular." "Uh huh." David cut in, "Guys, guys don't you remember what it was like to be the newbie." Several heads were shook. David through up his hands walking away from the table mumbling about how we were all hopeless.  
  
Jack stood up and motioned for me to follow him, "Come on, we've got the evening addition, and I think we should sell together, take some time to bond."  
  
I smiled weakly, "Yeah, let's bond, together."  
  
Jack tromped ahead of me a smile plastered on his face, "Now I know that you've been selling for a few days now, but that doesn't mean you can't pick up some things."  
  
I sold a few papers, tuning him out. "Yup, headlines don't sell papes, newsies sell papes. Ya know, David had a little trouble with learning that." On and on he went about David's sister and David's family and the strike and Pulitzer, and pigeons. I wasn't quite sure how he reached the topic of killing off pigeons, but he certainly could rant about it.  
  
"So Jack, do ya got a girl?"  
  
"Nah, Sarah - David's sister - I asked her to marry me a while back, but she said no. We broke up for a while and then we had a rather on and off relationship after that, ending well more off than on. But let me tell you, you should see the tits on that girl, even David admits that they're huge."  
  
A look of disgust came onto my face, "Yeah, you gotta love that."  
  
"You bet ya do, I remember the first time I ever saw a girls breasts. Wow, and do I mean wow. Her name was uh... Josephine."  
  
I nodded, "Jeez, I would love to hear all about the first time you got laid and everything, but I left some stuff in Brooklyn, and I really think that I should go get it."  
  
"I could tell you about it on the way."  
  
"It just wouldn't be the same. I mean I wouldn't be giving your story my full attention. I'll just hear about it later," I started jogging away muttering to myself, "Hopefully when I'm drunk."  
  
I ran towards Brooklyn thinking of how perverted guys were. I stopped at the foot of the bridge wondering to myself what I was doing. I slowly turned around and headed back towards the Manhattan lodging house.  
  
I signed in, paying the night's fee. I then trudged up the staircase, hoping that Jack wouldn't be there, waiting to corner me with his story. I ducked my head in to make sure that the coast was clear, and then I flopped onto my bunk. My face hit something crinkly. I sat up looking at a small piece of paper. On it three words were plainly written: We Found You.  
  
I let out a small gasp and tore up the paper. Turning I came face to face with, well another face.  
  
A/N HA HA HA It's Tuesday! Ok Casting call: I wanna put some people in, one person will be the mysterious face. Dun Dun Dun. If you want to be in this then e-mail me w/ the usual profile crap at DarkRoom35@aol.com I'm not guaranteeing anything, first come first served and depending on your traits you will have different parts. I'm off and you can all force Sweets to update! Sli  
  
OH and if you don't want to wear skirts then tell me. 


	7. Ch 7

Skittery stuck his head down next to the unknown one, "So Slider, do ya wanna go out with me and Frenchy here."

"Is Jack going to be there?"

"No, I think he'd be off banging some broad." The girl named Frenchy laughed, "Another one?"

Skitts jumped down off the bed followed by the girl, "He gets a new one every week, so do you want to come or not?"

"Sure, why not?" I followed them down the stairs and out into the fading daylight. 

We arrived at a small tavern, music was spilling out from it. Skittery dropped a hello to someone at the door and we headed in. Skittery sat down at the bar and got us all a round of drinks. Frenchy was swaying slightly to the music.

"Wanna dance?" Skittery frowned at this apparently offensive question, "Maybe when I'm a bit more drunk." 

Frenchy glared, "Fine maybe I won't dance with you. Maybe I'll dance with Slider here. I bet he knows how to dance."

I gave silent protests as Frenchy dragged me out onto the floor. Frenchy leaned in closer to me and whispered in my ear, "I love Skitts, but he won't dance unless provoked, I just hope he doesn't beat the shit out of you."

I smiled sarcastically, "How thoughtful of you." 

A giggle escaped her lips, causing Skittery to jump out of his seat. He gave me a forceful shove, "I'll be cutting in." They waltzed away together. I returned to my bar stool only to be met by Spot and a whore he seemed to have picked up from the local brothel, "What are you doing in 'Hattan?"

"I was informing Jack about my birthday party, it's going to be a week long celebration. I was headed home when I ran into the lovely. . . Elsa."

The girl frowned, "Elaine, honey." 

Spot drowned another drink, " 'Course it is. You look down kid what's on your mind?"

"Not much." 

Spot motioned to the bartender for another drink and re adjusted the girl on his lap, "Ya know what you need, a girl. I'll set you up with a nice girl like Ellie here."

"Elaine," she muttered again."

"Women, are beautiful creatures."

I nodded absently, and Spot continued, "Emma here probably has a friend just right for you huh?"

"Sure I do, hey Jennifer get over here!" A short girl dressed in a scandalous dress ran over, "Yeah?"

"Spot here's got a friend he'd like you to meet."

"That's really okay, I don't need to meet her," I said quietly.

Jennifer turned to Spot, "That's him?" 

Spot nodded, "yup, why don't you uh. . . Show him the ropes."

"Oh right. . ." Without any hesitation Jennifer settled herself on my lap and started sucking on my neck. I pushed her away and muttered bathroom to Spot. I ran outside of the club massaging my neck muttering to myself, "Eww, eww, eww!" 

Spot came up behind me lighting a cigarette, "Jenny's a real nice girl, how come you didn't like her?"

"She's just not my type."

Spot offered me a drag to which I gratefully accepted, "Look I don't mean to offend or anything, but you don't ya know sway the other way do ya?"

"Wait, what., no!"

"I'm just asking," I handed the cigarette back to Spot.

"I just I go for real classy girls, ya know?"

Spot nodded, "Sure, sure, the hoity toity girls who discover the "street rats" are better in bed even if they don't have money."

"Erm, yeah, those."

Spot's friend came outside, "Spotty, sweety, are we gonna go?" She started lick his lips, but Spot pushed her away, but she persisted until finally Spot pushed so hard she fell onto the ground, "I'm not in the mood, okay?" 

Elaine started to blubber slightly, and flounced back inside. Spot turned to me, "I like women, I like to treat them with respect, but whores aren't acting out of feelings, they're just good for the night, and want payment in the morning." 

"You want a relationship?"

"Nah, I can't ruin my reputation like that, come on I think I'll stay in 'Hattan tonight." Spot walked ahead of me and I followed after him. 

I sat down on my bunk and Spot took the vacant one across from me. He stripped down to his boxers. I couldn't help but watch him as he did so, damn the boy was gorgeous. He climbed into bed. Just then the door flew opened and Skittery came in with Frenchy close behind him. She let out a laugh only to be shushed by Skitts. 

They started kissing anFrenchy began to unbutton Skittery's shirt. Skitts' hands went down her body and grabbed her ass bulling it up to his waste as she wrapped her legs around his torso. He carried her into a small room at the back, and the door was slammed. 

Spot glanced over at me and we both burst out laughing. 

"Somebody's getting some," I said.

"Better him than me," Spot responded. 

I woke up around nine the next day, seeing how it was Sunday, there was only the afternoon addition to sell. Skittery and Frenchy emerged from the back room grinning broadly. Skitts was only in his boxers, and Frenchy only wore one of his shirts. 

A loud whooping went through the L.H. Blink commenting that at least some one got a piece of ass last night. Skittery blushed slightly, and they went and sat with Frenchy on his bunk. 

Spot suddenly stood up, "Listen up everyone, starting tomorrow there will be a week long celebration in honor of my birthday. If there is one of you that isn't there I will be personally offended." 

Another round of cheers swept through the Lodging House. 


	8. Ch 8

DISCLAIMER: Not mine don't own it never will *sigh. Own John and Slider though and Mr. Peck.  
  
I had sold the usual forty papes and was walking across the Brooklyn Bridge to go to the first night of Spot's party week. Apparently it was suppose to be the best one, since it was actually his birthday. The rest of the week was really going to be more of friends all getting together.  
  
A few insults were thrown at me as I made my way to the beer table, I was used to them by now. A marble hit the back of my head and I jumped around. I rubbed the back of my head in pain, as my eyes searched for the culprit. With a sigh I turned back around and helped myself to a pint.  
  
Several hours passed by until most of the congregation was inebriated.  
  
"At the pub on the crossroads there's whiskey and beer There's brandy from cognac that's fragrant but dear But for killing the thirst and for raising the gout There's nothing at all beats a pint of good stout Drink it up men, it's long after ten," Spot smiled at me and beckoned me over, shoving a glass of beer towards me with one hand, he conducted with the other,  
  
"At the pub on the crossroads I first went astray There I drank enough drink for to fill Galway Bay Going up to the mourning I wore out me shoes Going up to the cross for the best of good booze Drink it up men, it's long after ten!"  
  
Mush and Kid Blink began to dance a jig, as glasses of ale were thrust into the air cheers escaping from everyone's lips. "Some folk o'er the water think bitter is fine And others they swear by the juice of the wine But there's nothing that's squeezed from the grape or the hop Like the black liquidation with the froth on the top Drink it up men, it's long after ten!"  
  
Newsies had begun to stomp on the ground in a mad animal fashion and the singing went on.  
  
"I've traveled in England, I've traveled in France At the sound of good music I'll sing or I'll dance So hear me then mister and pour me one more If I cannot drink it up then throw me out the door Drink it up men, it's long after ten!"  
  
Even the girls were singing along, clearly as drunk as the boys. "It's Guinness's porter that has me this way For it's sweeter than buttermilk and stronger than tea But when in the morning I feel kind of rough Me cursin' lord I be who brews the damned stuff Drink it up men, it's long after ten Drink it up men, it's long after ten!"  
  
A loud whoop went up from the crowd. Jack took his pint and raised it to Spot, "I," he hit his chest with his hand, "would like to make a toast, to my friend Spot Conlon, the notorious Leader of Brooklyn. I would also like to wish him a happy seventeenth birthday, from my heart," Jack hit his heart, "to yours," He grabbed Spot's shoulder, "To Spot!!"  
  
The newsies echoed his cry, "To Spot."  
  
Speech was cried from the back of the crowd, and the request multiplied until everyone was chanting. Spot raised his arms signaling for silence, "I would like to thank you all for coming! I want you to know that I consider all of you my closest friends, you are truly my family, and I do not know what I would do without you!" Clapping resounded once more, "And now, please let the festivities commence once more."  
  
The music was cued and people began to dance with one another once again.  
  
I walked over to a crate and sat down, I couldn't dance with any guys, and well girls weren't quite my thing. Spot walked over to me, "Having fun?"  
  
"Hell yeah!"  
  
"Good," he took another sip of his drink, "This is the life, eh?"  
  
"Sure is, you've always done this?" I stood up next to him.  
  
He turned and met me face to face, "Sure, for the part of my life worth remembering."  
  
I wanted to kiss him then, I wanted to kiss him so bad. My head slowly leaned forward towards Spot's, then I pulled away realizing what I was doing.  
  
I ran off from him, praying that he was too drunk to notice anything had happened.  
  
A hand reached out and grabbed me, I felt a cloth be pressed against my mouth, and the world fell into darkness.  
  
Ropes cut into my body restraining me to a rough wooden chair.  
  
"Hi Charlotte, you look good."  
  
I struggled against the ropes, "Wish I could say the same about you Mr. Peck."  
  
"I had quite a time finding you, did you know that? Yet, I had an old friend tip me off that I should look into one of the newsies staying in his lodging house."  
  
"Kloppman?"  
  
"You make a cute boy, ya know that?"  
  
"Thanks," I spat at him.  
  
"Now Charlotte, Charlie, honey, I want you to think hard. Do you remember when Gary and I had the small argument of him stealing from me?"  
  
"I don't know?"  
  
He slapped me, his ring digging into my flesh, I felt the blood slide down my face, "Wanna rethink?"  
  
The words were forced, "I'm still a little foggy."  
  
He motioned to one of the men standing in the corner. He approached me, and fear crept into my stomach. His fist collided with my stomach and I lurched forward in pain, he pulled me back by my hair, so hard I swear I saw California. He punched my lower body some more, so much it hurt to even breathe. Then he attacked my face. I swore the bruises forming on my face weren't created by the human hand.  
  
Mr. Peck turned back to face me and the man retreated back to his corner, "So?"  
  
"Look I'm not going to do anything, or tell anyone."  
  
"Why weren't you in there that night?"  
  
"I was breaking up with my boyfriend, when I got back everyone was already dead, and the house was just starting to burn so I got out and ran away."  
  
"I'm really interested in that, I am, but I just want my money."  
  
"I don't have it!"  
  
"Then who does, huh?"  
  
"How should I know?"  
  
The guy started in on me again. Finally Mr. Peck returned his attention to me, removing a gun from his waistcoat. He leaned into my face, "Where the hell is my money?!?"  
  
"Untie me and I'll tell you."  
  
"Untie her."  
  
The man removed the ropes that bound me to the chair but my hands were still behind my back.  
  
"So."  
  
I didn't waste anytime, I sprinted towards the nearest window I went flying through it, glass was everywhere. I heard the gun being fired several times and a white hot pain formed in my side.  
  
"Why the hell didn't you hold her," Mr. Peck screamed.  
  
The man stuttered, but I was out of ear shot by the time they started talking. I ran towards the lodging house, knowing that I couldn't let Kloppman see me. Deep hate swelled up inside of me for him, I wondered of the connection between him and Mr. Peck.  
  
My eyesight hovered in and out between blurriness. I reached the lodging house and knew I couldn't go up the fire escape unless my hands were untied. I looked down to see the blood stain on my shirt growing. I decided I would have to take my chances with Kloppman. I entered the building at full speed charging up the stairs. I walked into the washroom, and waited to see whether or not Kloppman would follow after me.  
  
I sat down, feeling winded and weak. I tried to think of ways to untie my hands but, my brain wouldn't function. Finally I closed my eyes and gave into the increasing pain.  
  
I heard whispering voices, my eyes briefly fluttered, "God? Is that you?"  
  
"She called me God," a familiar voice sounded.  
  
She?!? I sat up, fully awake, groaning in pain at my sudden movement I sank back down into the mattress.  
  
"Hey, hey, now take it easy, it's me Race, and Blink."  
  
"You said she," I stated dumbly.  
  
Blink smirked, "Yeah well when we investigated your gaping wounds, some other erm things," he gave a pointed look, "showed up."  
  
"Who else knows?"  
  
"Well, the doctor, you're bullet free incase you were wondering-"  
  
"Bullet?"  
  
"You were shot."  
  
"Oh right." Race smirked at me. I continued on, "Could you tell me what you know?"  
  
"Well, we were coming home a bit early, hadn't gotten too drunk, sobered up a little from the walk. This was around one or so. We came up the stairs and into the wash room to get ready for bed, we were the first newsies back. Snipes, and Boots would normally be back already but they got involved in this big marble competition with some Brooklyn kids."  
  
Blink cut in, "I wonder who won that."  
  
Anyway," Race continued, "We came in here and saw you all bloody passes out on a stool. We thought you were still a guy so we started to see what the source of blood was. So we unbuttoned your shirt, and well we found. . .a lot."  
  
I blushed, "Yeah. I wanted to tell you, I just couldn't."  
  
Blink sat down on the bed, "Why not?"  
  
"Look, I'll tell you later, but you have to get me out of the lodging house."  
  
"Why?"  
  
" 'Cause Kloppman ratted me out, that's why."  
  
"What?!?" Blink screamed.  
  
"Take me to this address, I think I'll be able to stay here."  
  
I got out of the bed slowly and painfully, Mr. Peck had really done a number on me. Race helped support me, "Blink could you grab my bag?"  
  
"Sure," he grabbed the bag and we headed out of the deserted lodging house, everyone was apparently out at lunch.  
  
We walked up the stairs to John's apartment, and knocked on the door. No one was there, but I let myself in anyway. Sitting down on John's bed, Race joined me, and Blink pulled up a chair.  
  
"Race please continue."  
  
"Sure, well Blink ran and got a doctor, and he came back and kicked us out. When we came back you were sown up, and he had erm re-wrapped you, and stuff. You woke up briefly a little while later, but passed out again. Now you care to tell us exactly why you're in the shape you're in?"  
  
"I told them the whole story, about how Gary had been stealing from Mr. Peck, and how my over protective brother Matthew and I had been fighting about my boyfriend, and had overheard them talking. Anyway my brother forced me to break up with my boyfriend. That's where I was when everyone was dead, and Mr. Peck had lit the house on fire. After Mr. Peck had left, Matthew and I also heard where the money was. I managed to get out of the house, but Mr. Peck found out that I was alive, and also framed me for the murders. Then he started searching for me to find out where his money was."  
  
There was a slight pause then Blink stood up, "So. . .where is the money?"  
  
I smiled, "Where do you think it is?"  
  
I grabbed my bag and pulled out a few garments carefully placed on top. Then onto the bed I poured out all of the money, years worth of money.  
  
A/N I feel like a total cliché hmmm am I? r/r please  
  
sli 


	9. Ch 9

DISCLAIMER: Ha nuttin is mine Disney child Disney.  
  
Blink ran his hands through the money, and gaped at me. I leaned back against the pillows, "Don't get too excited, it's all fake."  
  
Race took the cigar out of his mouth, "Whaddya mean fake?"  
  
Blink dropped the money like it was hot, "Exactly what it sounds like." He turned to me, "So, erm, jeez."  
  
I coughed a laugh, "My thoughts exactly. Race could ya light a fire?"  
  
"Sure." He got off the bed and began to place logs into the stove's belly. I glared at the rising flames, and began to toss the money into the stove. Soon Race and Blink began to help me. Soon the money was gone, its remains drifting high above the New York sky line.  
  
"Do you miss it?" Blink glanced at me questioningly.  
  
"Miss what?" I glanced up at him.  
  
"Everything before this," he amended. I paused for a while. I didn't know. "Sure I miss it, in some ways. I mean when I was there on the stage everything was perfect. I hated the rest of it though. There were days I just wanted to die. Now I don't think I could even stand the stage."  
  
"How'd you end up there anyways?"  
  
"My brother, it was his idea. Some kids want to join the circus well he wanted to act. So I went with him, I wanted the adventure. Now I wish I'd of just stayed home."  
  
Race frowned, "It's like that ain't it. You miss what you willingly gave up."  
  
Blink frowned, he didn't get it, he hated his home. I stared at Race, smoking solemnly on his cigar.  
  
"So what are you going to do now," Blink shot at me.  
  
"Leave, disappear again, totally. Go across seas or something."  
  
Race frowned, "Just like that."  
  
"I can't fight him. He'll forget after a while, about me I mean."  
  
"No he won't."  
  
"He'll give up though. You guys should go."  
  
Race stood up again, "You don't want us to wait with you."  
  
"No, I'll be fine."  
  
Blink stood up next to Race, "Alright." Blink left the room.  
  
"Race?" He turned around, "Yeah?" I paused unsure, "Nah, forget it."  
  
"Alright."  
  
A/N heh okay yeah major suckage but erm I posted hee hee hee r/r 


End file.
